No hesitations
by Jmr2
Summary: Maya is preganant when she is kidnapped! Who will her saviour be? Mike of course or not.. KendirxLeo and many more....Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers although I'd like to!

**A/N: **I have started to write Maya/Mike fics because I always felt there was a lot of chemistry between them, and not a lot of people write about them. So read and enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Do you have to go Mike" yelled Maya

"Sweetie you know I have to, it is my job"

"I don't want to you to go; I am going to miss you so much. How long are you going to be gone?"

"A couple of months only, I promise"

"No more than that, promise?"

"I promise"

Mike embraced Maya, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. It was now two years since they had returned to earth and were living together. Mike had taken up the job as a space explorer with Kai. They worked for their old captain. It was a great job, although it meant being away from home.

"I got to go, I love you. Don't you ever forget that" he kissed her one more time and stepped out the door.

Maya waved sadly and finally closed the door. She was going to miss him a lot.

She went into the next room and started gathering all her art papers and everything else. She had become an art teacher at a local high school, something she was good at and really enjoyed. Although she had to put up with teenagers hitting on her once in a while, she still liked the whole thing very much.

She gathered all her papers and picked up her cell phone; it had taken her a while to get used to this new gadget but now she couldn't live without it. She dialed Karone's number, nobody answered.

"Uh well, never mind" she sighed

Grabbed a jacket and walked out the house. It was mid October and here in Reefside it could get very cold. She crossed the street and walked a couple of blocks until she got to a white house and rang the doorbell.

"Coming"

Kendrix opened the door and greeted Maya.

"Come in, you must be freezing out there"

"It is so not that cold, you do exaggerate you know" she said with a smile

"So, has Mike left?"

"Yeah, but it is just for a couple of months I hope"

Kendrix hugged her friend, and they both walked to the kitchen were Leo sat trying to feed their baby daughter.

"Oh Stella, come on darling, open that tiny mouth of yours, now that's a good girl. Oh shit, well never mind. Here comes you mommy and you aunt. They can feed you" he greeted Maya while trying to wipe of all the baby food from his pants.

"Stella darling, you look so cute. Come on, auntie will feed you. Daddy seems to be pretty incompetent doesn't he?"

The baby just looked at her father with a twinkle in her eyes and immediately opened her mouth for Maya to feed her.

"Look at that! How come she acts all nice with you?" he said trying to sound hurt and started tickling his baby daughter. The kitchen was then filled with baby laughter and Kendrix yelling "Leo out! We are trying to feed her here" and just then the bottle of baby food was sent wheezing out of Maya's hand and landed on the floor.

Kendrix looked ate Leo, "No way am I going to clean that" he ran out of the kitchen with Kendrix yelling from behind "Leo!"

After Stella was fed, bathed, and fast asleep in her pen; the two girls sat down on the couch and started talking.

"Have you talked to Karone?"

"I tried to phone her today but she wasn't answering her phone, I don't think she has gone back to K-035. She would have told us or Zhane would have"

"Well, anyways three days from now is Stella's birthday. I want you, as her godmother to invite Karone and Zhane, Ashley and Andros and their two kids. TJ and Cassie obviously; Damon and his wife Zamira and their kid. Kai and Mike are not here. You know who to invite" laughed Kendrix

"It is amazing that nearly one whole year has passed since Stella was born, I mean I remember when you were pregnant, and Leo nearly had a heart attack. He was always looking after you like if you could brake. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do! It was hilarious"

Just then Leo walked in and said "What was so hilarious?" and eyed both of the girls suspiciously.

"You were!" cried Maya in between laughs

"When?" asked a confused Leo

"When I was pregnant!"

"Oh"

Leo started to defend himself, but it was of no use he ended up laughing with the girls and tickling Kendrix.

"I love you" whispered Leo and kissed her

Maya said her good byes and went back home.

**Three days later…At Baby Stella's b-day**

"Happy Birthday to you" sang everyone to the little Stella.

After she had opened her presents and everyone left. Maya was helping Kendrix clean up when she started feeling nauseas.

She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Are you alright there?"

"Yes I think so, I'm ok now"

Kendrix looked at Maya just to see if she really was ok.

She left the Corbett's house and back to her quiet place. Once in there, her telecom was ringing.

On the screen appeared a worried Mike.

"Honey I have been trying to talk to you for ages. I was getting worried. Where were you?"

"Mike! Oh I am so sorry; it was Stella's birthday today."

"Oh that's right. Great I forgot all about it. Her first year and her uncle forgets; great" mumbled Mike

"It's alright. But tell me how are you? Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, though guess who we ran into"

"Who?"

"Zhane"

"What? No wonder Karone or Zhane didn't come over today and I couldn't reach them"

"Karone's pregnant she is pretty delicate that's why they haven't come back. It looks like they are going to stay here at K-035"

"But she is ok?"

"Yeah I suppose so, well honey I have to go. I'll try to be home as soon as possible. I love you"

The screen vanished not giving Maya enough time to tell him she loved him too.

Maya went up to her room. She took her clothes off and got into the shower. She felt her relax as the hot water ran down her bare body. She turned the shower off and got into bed.

The next couple of days, Maya couldn't make it through her classes because she felt ill.

One morning Kendrix had to pick her up because she fainted and was rushed into the ER.

When she finally woke up, Ashley Hammond; her doctor and Kendrix stood next to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Maya after realizing where she was.

"Well, Maya. Here are you results and I am here to tell you that there is nothing seriously wrong with you except that you're pregnant" smiled Ashley

Maya was stunned, that was not was she expecting. Kendrix and Ashley hugged her.

"I'm pregnant" mumbled Maya "and Mikes isn't here with me"

"Hey, this is supposed to be a happy moment. He will be here soon. You can give him the big surprise when he comes back in two months time and you will have a growing belly" smiled Kendrix.

Leo and Kendrix took her home; Leo was bursting with happiness because his brother was going to be a dad!

"Oh Mike is going to be out of the moon when he find out!"

"Well, Leo you are no going to open that big mouth of yours. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am I do!"

"You are going to be alright Maya? You can stay at our place if you want to for the mean time"

"Thanks Kendrix, but I'll be fine"

She stepped into her house. She was very happy but at the same time she wanted Mike to be here with her.

She touched her flat stomach and smiled.

The next couple of weeks went by without hearing anything from Mike. She was a bit worried but at the same time excited to see her lover come back and her friend Kai. Their return was only one month away.

"I can't wait to tell him Ash" smiled Maya

"He will be soon here, and it will all be fine! Baby on the way is something great. I heard Karone's coming baby is alright although it has given her a lot of trouble" said Ashley

"Well Ash, I got to go. See you later on. Say hi to Andros and the kids from me. Bye" and she walked off.

Just as she waved good bye to Ashley, a black car stopped and two men dressed in black got hold of her while she screamed and then disappeared.

Ashley was telling all this to the police, when Mike arrived. She didn't see Mike come in and she went on, "You must find her, she is three months pregnant"

Ashley then looked up and saw Mike's face go white.

"Mike" whispered Ashley

It was too late, he left the police quarter and ran into his brother. He was furious. Who had taken her, and how come he didn't know about her state.

"Darn it Leo! Why didn't you tell? I mean something this important" and then he cracked and started to whimper.

"Hey, calm down bro, everything has happened too fast. One moment she was here waiting to surprise you and next thing she is gone and we don't know where she is. I am really sorry" he hugged his brother.

It was midnight when Mike made it back home. He was worried and couldn't do anything about it. He took of his shirt and sat on his side of bed, there was a picture of Mike and Maya hugging each other and laughing.

Why did it have to happen to him, he hadn't seen her in a while and she was three months pregnant.

"I love you Maya and I promise I will find you"

Somewhere unknown Maya hugged her legs and thought "I love you so much Mike" and cried quietly.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the beginnig. I promise there will be a lot more adevnture and romance and more! So plz review :) It will boost my confidence and if you want anything specific to happen just tell me! REVIEW don't forget!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS!

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update, had a lot of things going on. My dad recently died and it just all sucks…I haven't been inspired to write…he was the one who was always encouraging me to write…he himself was writing a book and now he won't be able to finish it. Well enough of that…please review so I can get encouraged and keep on writing…here it goes…..

**Chapter 2**

She hugged her legs tighter and looked around, there had to be a way out.

"What would Mike do?" she asked herself. She stood up and started to inspect the cell. It was dark with the exception of light coming through a small window on the right side of the room. She stood on her tiptoes and peeked through the window. There were lots of tress and a beautiful garden.

She frowned, "This is odd" she thought.

Then she heard footsteps. Someone was coming. She sat down on the corner and once again hugged her legs.

The wooden door slowly slid open and light started to come in until a huge figure covered everything and only shadows were left.

Maya stared at the mysterious figure and when her eyes finally adjusted she just stared at the figure. She couldn't believe. This was not happening to her, not now, not in this state.

Mike was in Leo's house trying to eat some breakfast, two weeks had now passed and there were no signs of Maya turning up. He was desperate.

"Come on Mike, you have to eat something" said Leo

"I can't, not until I find Maya, damn it Leo she bears my child and who knows where she is and how they are treating her" cried out Leo.

Leo put a hand on his shoulder "Bro, I can't imagine what you are going through, but anything you need I am here to help you out"

"Thanks"

Mike stood up and Stella came running into her uncle's arms.

"Ugle, Kiss and Up" demanded Stella.

Mike had to smile, his niece was quite a character, and he picked her up and gave her a kiss and thought "where are you Maya?"

Maya couldn't believe who she was looking at, they had destroyed her but Trakeena was back.

"Hello yellow ranger, long time not seeing you" snarled Trakeena

"We destroyed you" said Maya

"Well, you did, past tense sweetheart, now I have heard you are expecting a child from the Magna Defender? You little slut"

She grabbed Maya by the arm and led her out of the cell into a huge room with medical tables and everything necessary for a surgery.

Maya just stared, terrible thoughts started coming to her mind. She touched her small swelled stomach. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Where are you Mike?" she thought.

Maya was laid on one of the medical tables and strapped. An odd looking creature appeared and took one look at Maya's small stomach and said "too soon, you must wait two more weeks for the implantations to take place".

"Oh please…can't we do it now. The sooner the better" cried Trakeena

"You know the procedures, Princess"

"Well yes, we can wait"

Trakeena walked away and Maya was left alone in the large room strapped to a table. She started to fidget and she kept thinking about Mike. Had he forgotten her? Did anyone tell her that she bore his child? Did he come back?

She started to cry, when she heard small footsteps which then stopped. She suppressed her cried and was quiet. Then she saw a small face that appeared and looked at her curiously. Maya couldn't believe once again what she was seeing, a small child of about four or five year old maximum. She had brown curls and bright hazel coloured eyes, the child stared at her.

The child touched her, and then came a little bit closer to her.

Maya then spoke softly to the child, "What's your name?"

"Amber"

"That is a really nice name, how old are you?"

"Do you really like it?"

"Yes I do, I think it suits you very nicely"

"I don't know, I always wanted to be called Susan but that doesn't matter, what's your name?"

"Maya"

"I like it" Amber smiled. She had a beautiful smile and a small pimple appeared on her right cheek every time she smiled.

"So, Amber, how come you are here I this ugly place?"

"I don't know, I was in a car accident sometime ago and I think my parents died and I just turned up here. I always find something to eat and not far from here there are other kids which I play with. We sneak up here for food. No one knows" she smiled proudly.

"I am so sorry, your parents died. So you are all alone?"

"Yup, but I can take care of myself"

Then, footsteps were heard and Amber hid quietly behind some metal junk.

Trakeena appeared\ and touched Maya's belly with one of her long cold fingers, a chill ran through her spine that made her shudder.

"You know, you came just in handy for our small experiment. We are going to use the unborn child of two rangers to make the most powerful evil power to be born out of good itself. Such an excellent idea don't you think?"

"You won't get away with this. Evil never wins!"

"Yeah right" and Trakeena walked away and left little Amber in awe.

Amber walked towards to Maya and asked "Are you really a Power Ranger?"

"Yes, I once was; but not anymore"

"Wow"

"So, Amber I would tell you all my ranger stories if you helped me get out of this place"

"Sure, but promise me you will tell a lot of stories"

"I promise"

Amber put her little hands to work to untie the straps. Her tiny little hands worked fast and were very agile, in no time all the straps were undone and Maya was free. They both crept quietly out of the room and into freedom.

A new world full of adventures with little Amber as her guide welcomed Maya with a cold wind and rain. The beautiful garden she had once seen had long since died and all she could see for miles and miles were broken down windows and a terrible climate.

**A/N: **PLZ REVIEW!! Hope you guys like and plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers!**

**Author's Note: My story is developing I have so many ideas for it…who knows it might go on for a while. So if any of you want a special thing included, just tell me! Starting to get excited with this story…R&R**

**Chapter 3**

Maya and Amber walked for a couple of blocks. They had been very quiet and careful, and so far Trakeena had no realized she had escaped or she was planning some evil plan. "Amber, where are we going? I am kind of tired; could we just take a rest?"

"We are here, and now we can take a rest" said smiling Amber

"We are where?" frowned Maya

"Home"

They walked into an old warehouse where there was a couch and a blanket, a beaten up table with a plastic cup and a pitcher.

"So, little one is this where you live?"

"Yup" said a proud Amber.

Maya sat down on the couch, she was so tired and hungry, and she touched her small belly and sighed. Amber sat next to Maya and peered at her.

"So are you going to tell me your ranger stories?"

"Oh yes, now where to begin…mmm…well it all started when my planet was being attacked and a group of foreigners from earth arrived through a port hole and helped us out. On my planet there was a rock with five swords that had been there for thousands of years. Only the chosen ones could retrieve the Quasar Swords. Four of these foreigners retrieved the swords and became the Power Rangers. I by pure causality tried to pull it out and I did. I became the Yellow Power Ranger. The red ranger fell through a gap in the earth ad gave his sword to his brother who had followed him to my planet…"

Maya looked down and Amber had fallen fast asleep on her lap, she was all curled up and looked adorable.

Maya stroked her hair and never moved one muscle until she fell asleep. The next day, was very cold. Maya woke up shivering and Amber was looking very pale and she was shivering. Maya touched the girl's forehead and she was burning with fever. Maya got up and started to look for water or something to cool her down. She didn't find anything and she used a piece of cold metal to try and cool the little girl down. Maya hugged her, and tried make her feel better but no success.

"She needs to see a doctor, but where? I don't even know where I am"

She sighed and picked the little girl up and covered her up with the old blanket and left the warehouse. She walked and walked for miles. She was so tired and Amber was burning with fever. Maya finally arrived at a forest, and then she heard the trickle of a river. She quickened her pace until she got to the river. She lay Amber on the cold grass and tore a piece of her blouse and dipped in the cold river. She laid the peace of wet cloth on Amber's forehead. She did this three times and then kept it there. Maya hugged Amber and rested herself against a tree; she covered Amber with her motherly arms and fell fast asleep.

Maya woke up suddenly, she heard some whispering and then she saw some weird creatures pointing at her and looking at them curiously.

"Karl, are those humans or what? The big one is really ugly; all the stuff Raid said about them is true they are plain ugly"

"No doubt about that Myers"

The creatures came closer to them and then Maya spoke "Who are you?"

"Oh it speaks!"

"Of course I speak, who or what are you?"

"We are gremlins"

"You are what?"

"Gremlins, the mystic creatures of this world"

"Oh I see, well uh in what world are we?"

"What?! You don't know where you are? Then how did you get here? We are in planet Aster"

"Planet Aster? I was kidnapped by Trakeena and I need to get back to Planet Earth. Do you know how I can get back?

"Planet Earth, well I suppose you could use the port hole although it is very dangerous and we cannot guarantee you total safety. But it's worth the try"

"How do I get to this port hole?"

"We can take you there, come on we better hurry because the port hole only appears every 10 years"

Maya picked up the sleeping Amber and they started their walk toward the porthole.

Maya was very tired; she could hardly keep up with these agile creatures.

"Sorry to bother you, but, could you carry her for the rest of the trip" said Maya

"Carry her? Well I suppose we could do that, she is very small. Hand her over"

Maya handed Amber over and straightened her back and touched her belly.

"You waiting for a little one?"

"Yes, that is one of the reasons I need to get back to earth"

"Well then, we better hurry"

After hours of walking, they finally arrived at a part of the forest where there were no trees.

"Well, we are here. Now we just have to wait for it to appear"

After a couple of minutes the port hole appeared.

"Go now and good luck to both of you!" yelled both creatures.

Maya stepped in with Amber in her hands and prayed to god that everything went alright for her sake and Amber's.

The port hole disappeared and both creatures stood there.

"You sure that was the right one Myers?"

"Uh not really…I hope that was the one"

They walked away from the strip of land and another port hole appeared and then disappeared.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, there is still a lot more to come. Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Power Rangers only my little character Amber!**

**Author's Note: Well, this is my first story with more than 5 reviews, yeah! I am updating quicker cause I am really inspired… Don't forget to Review.**

**Here it goes……**

**Chapter 4**

Maya and Amber walked out of the port hole and stepped into open air.

"What the hell?" cried Maya

Maya looked around with Amber still burning with fever, this was not at all good, she was standing inside a port hole looking at the galaxy. She closed her eyes and the port hole closed up again. Then again it opened up and this new place looked a lot like earth. She stepped out of the port hole with Amber in her arms, the port hole didn't giver her time to think before it closed up leaving Maya and Amber in a place that looked like earth but she wasn't sure.

She found a bench and lay Amber on it, she looked around.

"I wonder if this is Earth or what?"

Just then a human walked past her and looked at her curiously. Maya was in torn clothes and a swollen belly and carried a small child with her. Not a nice picture.

"Uh lady are you alright" asked this unknown human

"Well yes, no, I don't know, but are we on earth?"

"Oh no, you are now in KO-35"

"KO-35? Wait, isn't that where Andros a red ranger lives?"

"Yes lady, do you know him? He is quite something"

"Could you take me to him?"

"Of course, follow me"

Maya picked Amber up and followed the stranger who took her to a big house.

"This is his home. Good luck" and then the stranger waved her a good bye and left.

Maya hesitated and then shook her head.

"You got to try Maya" she told herself

She rang the doorbell and after a couple of seconds the door opened.

"Maya, is that you? What happened?"

"Ashley? Oh thank god it's you. It's such a long story"

"Please come in"

"Ashley before anything, this girl needs medical attention. She is burning with fever"

"Ok, just let me call the doctor"

Ashley dialed a doctor's number and in no time the doctor was there. He was tending to Amber.

"Is she going to be alright?"

'Yes she is, but if you had taken any longer in calling me the story would have been somewhat different. She needs to rest and eat. She has not been properly fed. Are you her mother? Because if you are I dare say that…"

"No, no I am not her mother. I found her and I brought her here as soon as possible"

"Well, in that case the girl was very lucky. She will get better in no time"

"Thank you Dr. Smith" said Ashley

"No problem" and he left.

"Well Maya, before you tell what happened go and take a warm shower and put on some fresh clothes"

Maya obeyed and after a nice warm shower and clean clothes, she was sitting on a couch touching her belly and telling Maya what had happened this past month.

"Maya, I can't believe you. A doctor needs to see your baby just to check that everything is alright. I mean you are like four to five months pregnant!"

Just then Andros walked into the house with a little girl in arms.

"Who's pregnant? Not you again I hope" said Andros with a smile.

"No not me Andros, Maya"

"Maya? Oh my gosh Maya, so long without seeing you. What happened?"

"Yes, I know. It is a really long story"

After Maya retold her story it was dinner time. This was her first proper meal after a very long time. She felt so happy to be safe, now all she had to do was call Mike.

"Ash, I need to call Mike"

"Sure, here is the telecom. Feel at home but promise me you will have a good nights sleep and then tomorrow we will go to the doctor and then you can go home"

"Ok, I promise"

Mike was starting to lose hope to ever finding Maya. He didn't know what to think. Was she dead or what? Then his telecom started to ring.

"Oh not now" moaned Mike

He got up from the couch and picked up the little machine and to his surprise appeared a familiar face.

"Maya, baby thank god. What happened? Are you ok? Where are you?"

"Mike calm down, I am ok. I am in KO-35. Don't ask me how I got here because it is a long story, when I get home I will tell you ok. Mike, do you know I am pregnant with your child?"

"Yes I do sweetie, you don't know how happy I was and so angry with myself to let this all happen"

"It wasn't your fault Mike, but I have tot ell you something important. Trakeena is back"

"What, that isn't possible. We destroyed her"

"I know, she was the one who kidnapped me and she wanted to use my unborn child to give birth do and evil power but I escaped and oh Mike I missed you so much".

"Oh sweet heart you have no clue how much I missed you and I am so glad to know you are alright. When are you coming back?"

"I have to go to the doctor with Ashley tomorrow, just to check if the baby is alright. Just routine stuff, don't worry, it will be fine and I suppose I will be there the day after tomorrow. I go to go Mike. I love you"

"I love you too"

The telecom went off, and Mike was left standing there. He was so happy. He was going to see her again. He hoped everything went alright with the doctor and the baby was alright. Tonight was going to be the first night after a month that he would sleep without too much worrying.

Early the next morning, Amber woke up. She was in a room she had never seen before. She was lying on a real nice bed, she looked around and she started to cry.

Maya came running through the door and hugged her.

"Everything's alright sweetie. Just calm down, you are safe with me"

Amber stopped crying and her hazel coloured eyed were all red and puffy.

"I'm hungry"

Maya laughed, "Now that is a good sign, come on lets have you take a shower and put on some clean clothes"

"A shower, what's that?"

In no time Amber was splashing water all over Ashley and Maya and enjoying her first bath.

"I like this" she said

Maya picked her up and dried her up and dressed Amber in a pale yellow cotton dress that made her look adorable. Ashley did her hair in to pig tails with yellow ribbons and her curls looked really cute.

"Now you are nice clean, let's have something to eat".

The three walked to the kitchen where Andros was sitting down at the head of the table and round him were four little boys.

"Hello there, what's your name?" said Andros

"Amber, what's yours?"  
"Andros and these are Chris, Andy, Xander, and Collin"

"Hey Amber" they all said in unison.

"Hello"

Amber sat down and ate quietly at the table and then walked into the kitchen Zhane, Karone and their five kids.

"Hey family" said Zhane out loud.

"Who's this pretty girl?' asked Zhane

"I am Amber"

"Amber, cute name"

"Maya, what brings you here with your darling little daughter?" said Zhane

Karone just shook her in disbelief; Zhane could be so untactful sometimes.

"Well, Amber is not my…"

Tears started to fall down Amber's little eyes and she ran out of the kitchen with Maya running after her.

"Nicely done Zhane"

"What did I do?"

"Remember last night I told you about Maya and what had happened to her" said Andros

"Oh darn, yeah I forgot"

"Well that's no surprise" said Karone

"I like her, she is pretty" said Xander who was six years old.

"Now Xander, you are bit too young for that" said Andros

"Nah, don't listen to your father Xander. Your are never to young for that" cried Zhane

"Zhane!" yelled al three adults

"Ok, ok, don't listen to your Uncle Zhane Xander"

Xander just giggled.

Maya was in the room with Amber.

"Amber, look at me. Please just listen to me"

"Why? You are probably going to leave me or abandon me like my previous mom did"

"Now who said I was going to do that?"

"No one, it's just that…"

"Listen to me, I am not going to leave you or abandon you. You are coming with me to Earth, and you are going to live with me and have a family. I will never leave you Amber. Now see this little bump on my belly, inside of me a baby is growing and in no time you will have a brother and or sister whom you will take care of"

Amber just nodded and tears fell again, "will you be my mom?"

"If you want me to be, I will" said a smiling

"Yes I do! Will I have a daddy too?"

"Well, that we will see tomorrow. You will meet him and I am sure he will love you as much as I love you!"

Amber hugged Maya.

Later than morning Maya and Ashley were at the doctor's office. Maya was looking and a picture of her baby.

"It looks like it is going to be a tough little boy, and the baby is in perfect conditions. Nothing to worry about"

"Thank God" said a relieved Maya and Ashley.

Soon Amber and Ashley were waving good-bye and on there way home. Soon Maya would be home with a little surprise for Mike; a baby boy yet to be born and a four year old girl. Maya smiled and touched her belly while she stroked Amber's curly hair.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, there is still more to come with more twists. Don't forget to READ &REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own the power rangers!**

**Author's Note: Here comes more…bad news for our dear Mike…bad, bad!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to Review.**

**Chapter 5**

Mike was nervous, why hadn't Maya appeared. Had something happened to her again?

"Stop worrying some much Mike!" he scowled to himself.

Then he heard a voice, "Mike!"

"Maya, baby? Oh thank God, I missed you so much"

"Me too! I am so glad to be here with you"

Mike touched her swollen belly, "how far are you? Hey little one there, how are you in there?"

"Five to six months, and it's a he in there" she said smiling.

"That's great! Now who is that hiding behind your legs?"

"Well now, that is Amber. Sweetie come out and meet Mike"

"Hi Mike" said Amber in a very shy tone.

"Hi Amber, nice trip?"

She just nodded her head; Mike bent down and put on her on his shoulder. Amber was taken by surprise but she said "this is cool, wow I look so tall and feel so tall".

Mike whispered to Maya "where did you get this little one, she is adorable".

Maya just smiled and they got into the car and Mike drove them home.

The finally arrived at their house, and when Maya and Amber entered the door there has a loud and welcoming "Surprise!'

The light went on and there were all her friends and their children. She was filled with hugs and presents for her upcoming son.

After introductions were made and most of the people went home, Maya put Amber to sleep in the guest room. The room was going to be decorated and so was the other empty room for the baby.

"Finally together" whispered Mike as he wrapped his arms around Maya and kissed her neck gently.

"You don't know how many times I have wanted this moment, to be together with you. I missed you so much. Sometimes I wondered whether you had forgotten about me or had stopped living me"

Mike turned Maya around, until they were face to face, "Sweetheart, I never ever stopped loving you and I never will, because you are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. You changed my life completely, you brought back happiness to my life and at the slightest though of losing you I nearly lost my mind. I love you Maya and don't you ever forget that"

Their lips touched gently, and soon they were making love passionately.

Mike kissed Maya's swollen stomach, "he is going to be one strong boy, what are we going to name him?"

"I don't know, I really haven't thought about it, any ideas?"

"Who knows, what about Lucas?"

"Lucas Corbett…mmm…I like it"

"So, sweetie, you never told me how you came across Amber?"

"Oh Mike, I wanted to talk to you about her. She is an orphan. She was the one to help me escape, he parents died when she was a baby and she is all alone in the world. I don't know, we could just keep her for a while and then we will see"

"Of course baby, she can stay with us until we know for sure if her parents are dead or find her a new family"

"Mike I…yes we will see I suppose"

Maya finally fell asleep and so did Mike.

Early the next morning Mike was the first to wake up.

"Morning sweetheart" he whispered to Maya and gave her a small kiss. He then got out of bed to make breakfast and found Amber wide awake and sitting on the couch downstairs.

"Amber, are you ok?"

"I'm thinking"

"Oh" said and amused Mike

He sat down next to her.

"About what if I may know?"

"About if mommy Maya is going to have a girl or a boy"

"Mommy Maya is going to have a baby boy"

"Is she? Cool, I always wanted a little brother"

Amber hugged Mike and he picked her up and carried her up to Maya's room.

"Morning sweetheart, I am just going to bring breakfast in bed for both of you"

Amber jumped into Maya's arms and kissed her. They looked adorable.

Mike just looked at this picture and sighed, he already liked the little girl.

He went downstairs to prepare breakfast. He could here the giggles and Amber screaming. He had to laugh, that girl brought a lot of happiness to this house.

He took the tray upstairs and found Maya and Amber in a tickle fight.

"Daddy join in!" cried Amber

Those words hit Mike hard, he immediately went towards Amber and picked her up and started tickling her and filled her with kisses.

He adored this little girl he thought and he would talk to Maya about the idea he had.

**4 months later. Maya is 9 months pregnant and is due in a week's time.**

"Daddy, I am going to be late to school" cried Amber

"Sweetie, be patient I am just leaving everything tidy for your mom to feel ok"

"Hurry daddy"

"I'm coming"

Soon they were on their way to school; Mike had decided to adopt Amber. He had grown to love the girl and felt that she was his daughter. Maya adored her and Amber was wonderful. She saw them both as her parents and loved them.

"Bye daddy" she waved goodbye.

"Bye sweetie, be good"

He drove to work while Maya was talking on the phone with Kendrix.

"So I'll be there in an hour"

"Ok, see you later Kendrix" and hung up.

Maya touched her huge stomach and felt very tired when she heard the doorbell. "Coming" she yelled

She heard the door open "Anyone there, Kendrix is that you?"

She stepped out of her bedroom and she was just going down the stairs when she felt someone breathing behind her. She turned round and before she had any time to react she felt two hands push her down the stairs and that was all she felt.

Maya rolled down the stairs and hit hard on the floor. Unconscious, laid the yellow ranger.

The intruder saw the limp body, he opened his bag and filled it with jewelry and another came in and took away the television and DVD. Then they left the house and left behind a certain yellow ranger…

**A/N: HA! All good things have to come to an end…hihihihi! Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Power Ranger!**

**Author's Note: Well, here comes more…sorry for taking so long in updating, been busy!**

**Read and Enjoy…**

**Chapter 6**

Kendrix had been ringing the bell for the past five minutes.

"I might as well just go in, she said she would be at home"

Kendrix closed the door behind and that's when she saw Maya sprawled at the bottom of the stairs and unconscious.

"Maya! Maya!"

Kendrix got her cell phone out and dialed for an ambulance, they put her on hold until she gave the correct address.

"Why were they taking so long?"

Then she heard the siren and the paramedics came in, the lifted Maya and put her on a stretcher and they left to the hospital.

Maya was taken into the ER, Kendrix phoned up Mike. She blurted out everything in between cries.

"Oh Maya, please you have to be ok" cried Kendrix

Mike appeared out of no where, "What happened? Where is she? Is she ok, is the baby ok?"

Mike went running into the ER where he found Maya, she was awake which relieved him by no end.

"Oh thank god baby your alright"

"Are you her husband?" asked the doctor

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"Please come with me, there is something I must tell you"

"Your wife suffered a very serious fall which has caused the placenta to peel which is very dangerous for the baby and your wife. The baby is not due until another month, but the only chance to save the baby is by C-section and now. I need your authorization to be able to do this"

Mike didn't know what to say, he looked through the window and saw fear in his wife's eyes. He walked into the room where Maya was and told her what the doctor said, she started to cry but said "Let him do what he has to do to save my child".

Mike kissed her on the forehead and left the room to give the doctors the thumbs up to proceed.

Maya was prepared and the c-section was started, they had only put to sleep half of Maya's body so she was conscious.

Mike couldn't be next to her holding her hand, hospital restrictions but he could see her from behind the glass windows.

He suddenly remembered Amber, "darn how could I have forgotten her"

He took his cell phone out and phoned Kendrix that was only two rooms away to go and pick Amber up and take care of her.

Then he saw his baby, but he wasn't crying. Mike signaled the nurse and then he heard it. He heard his baby give a cry. Maya's face lit up with a smile and relief and sent Mike a kiss. One of the nurses came out and told him, "You have a son, but he needs some attention. He is very small and we don't know if the fall make have had any consequences on him".

Mike's face went white, Maya was looking at him he gave her a small smile and signaled he was leaving with the baby.

The baby was tended immediately; his life was still in danger.

"Why the hell do you do this to me? Why can't you let me live happily just for a while?" he screamed and looked above him. He was crying.

Then Leo walked into the bathroom and gave him a hug.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright. Come on you have to be strong Maya needs you, Amber and the baby. Come on, the doctors want to talk to you"

Mike just nodded and both of them left the bathroom.

"Mr. Corbett, I need to speak to you. Well, the c-section went well but the baby has fluids in his lungs which do not allow him to breathe correctly and we don't know whether he has any consequences due to the fall his mother suffered. We must wait twenty-four hours, these hours will be definite. Your child will wither make it or not"

"Oh God, no, no, no" mumbled Mike

"Also, there is another bad news"

"Mike looked at up and so did Leo.

"We cannot stop your wife from bleeding, we are trying various coagulants, and if these do not stop the bleeding we must operate on her and that means that she won't be able to have any more children again"

"No, no, how long must we wait to see if the coagulants work or not?"

"Two hours more, I very sorry to tell you all this but if you don't, make a decision your wife will bleed to death"

Mikes eyes welled up with tears, "Oh god Leo, why the hell is all this happening to me?"

Leo didn't know what to say just gave Mike another hug, Maya knew something was not right and nobody was telling her. Where was Mike? I was it taking so long for this

C-section to finish and why couldn't she see her baby?

She was starting to feel tired, she closed her eyes and then she felt someone kiss her forehead and hold her hand.

"Mike" she muttered

"Sweetie, there is something I have to tell. You are losing a lot of blood and if the coagulant they are using to help clot your blood don't work in another two hours, then they are going to have to operate on you and that means we won't be able to have more kids"

Maya just cried, "Is my son alright"

Mike shook his head, "he has got a lot of liquid in his lungs, and we must wait twenty-four hours to see if all will be well or not".

"Oh Mike, why does this have to happen to us? Why?"

Mike just grabbed her hand and kisses her.

Leo watched through the window at his nephew, "Oh come on little one, you are your dad's son, strong like him"

Mike never left Maya's side, she was weaker by the minute and then suddenly she closed her eyes and her vitals went down. There was a rush of doctors and nurses, and Mike was escorted outside.

"Maya, baby, you can do this. I love you"

**A/N: Will any of them die or not? Wait and see till the next chapter! Don't forget to review. Until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Power Rangers.**

**Author's Note: Well, here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Read and Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Mike could see the Doctors and nurses doing everything they could to save his beloved wife. He closed his eyes and for the first time in his life he prayed, he prayed to God for a miracle.

"Mike, come on"

"What?" said Mike a little bit disoriented

"Your son, come on" said Leo

Both of them rushed into the room where his son was, and there was his on lying in an incubator with his eyed wide open and gurgling very happily.

"Mr. Corbett, you are one lucky father, your son is in perfect condition. Although small, but healthy, and we didn't have to wait twenty-four hours as he responded to the treatment miraculously" said the smiling Doctor

"Thank God" said Leo and smiled at his baby son

"When will we be able to hold him?" said Leo

"I see no reason why not in a couple of hours"

"Thank you doctors" said Mike and hugged her

"No need to thank me, your son is a strong little man" and the Doctor walked away.

"Hey little man, I am so glad you made it and your mommy will make it too" said Mike to his son.

Then he heard "Daddy!"

"Amber, sweetie I am sorry I didn't…"

"Is mom ok? Where is she? Is my little brother ok? I want to see them" wailed Amber

"Sweetie, your little brother is here, come on take a look at him and he is fine"

"Oh, he is so cute! What are we going to call him?"

Mike looked at Leo; he just shook his head "haven't quite thought about that, we'll see later on"

"What about my mom Daddy?"

Mike sat down on a chair and Amber walked up to him with a worried look on her face, "Amber, your mom is not well. Right now she is having surgery because things got complicated with the baby but hopefully she will be ok"

Amber just looked at her father and cried "I don't want to lose my only mom, she loved me and I love her too!"

"You won't sweetie; you won't because I love her too"

Kendrix, Leo, Amber and Mike sat in the waiting room waiting for good news about Maya,

Finally, one of doctors walked in.

"Mr. Corbett?"

"Yes" said Mike

"Well, you are one lucky husband" said the doctor with a smile and a pat on his shoulder.

"Is she alright? Will she be able to have kids again?"

"Miraculously, one of the coagulants worked at the last minute and the bleeding stopped. There was no need for another operation and she will be able to have children further on in her life without any trouble"

"Oh thank God" cried out Kendrix

"So is my mommy alright?" asked Amber

"Yes little girl, you mommy is going to be fine" said the Doctor

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, you can all see her in a couple of minutes, I don't think she will be awake yet though" said the Doctor and excused himself.

'Oh man, I am so happy, I was so scared that my life was just going to fall to pieces. I thought I was going to lose my only child and wife" said Mike

Amber looked up to her dad and though to her, "I thought I was his child, he doesn't love me then".

Amber looked down and ran out of the waiting room, "he doesn't love me" she cried.

"Amber" yelled Mike

After the three adults searched for Amber all over the hospital they found her crying beside her sleeping mother.

"We'll leave you alone" said Kendrix and Leo

"Amber, sweetie what happened?"

"You don't love me daddy"

"What gave you that idea? You know I adore you and I would give anything in the world to keep you safe and happy"

"You said you nearly lost your only child, which means I don't count as your child and that means you don't love me!"

"Oh Amber, I didn't mean that. I am really sorry. But I love you and you are my daughter and part of my family and will always be. Your mom loves you a lot and don't ever doubt that"

"Then why did you say that?"

"I shouldn't have, I made a mistake. We all make mistakes, even adults" smiled Mike and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"So you do love me?"

"Of course"

"I love you too daddy"

Amber hugged her father; Mike felt he was the luckiest man on the earth. He now had two kids and a beautiful wife.

Just then, Maya started to move around and finally woke up. There she saw Kendrix, Leo, Damon, Kai, Mike and Amber, all smiling at her.

"How do you feel baby?" asked Mike

"A bit groggy, Mike, my baby, is he alright" asked a worried Maya

A nurse walked up with her son in her arms and handed him over to Maya, she just smiled at her tiny son.

"What will you name him" asked Kai

"I don't know" said Mike and Maya

"Joe" said Amber

"Joe Corbett, I like that" said Leo

"Then, that'll be it" Mike kissed his wife and newborn son. He picked Amber up and she sat on the bed looking at her little brother.

"He is so small!" squealed Amber

"I think we should leave Maya rest. She has had a hell of time. Come on guys, she has to get some sleep. I'll come over tomorrow Maya, take care" said Kendrix and hugged her friend and they all left.

_**Two years later……**_

"Joe, Amber do NOT do that. Maya, look at your children, they have gone wild!" cried Mike

Maya came out of the kitchen and looked ate her two kids and hunky husband and shook her head.

"Your three keep it down and behave, this one need some rest" said Maya pointing at her seven month swollen belly.

"Listen to your mom both of you" cried Mike

Then walked in through the door Kendrix and Leo with their two kids and Zhane and Karone with their four kids.

"How are you feeling?" said Kendrix

"Tired and very touchy" said Maya

"Me too, I swear this is that last time Zhane gets me pregnant. Hopefully science will have evolved at the husband will be able to do it next time" said Karone and all three of them laughed out loud.

**A/N: Well that the end of it! Hope you guys enjoyed it and hopefully I will be writing more M/M fic.**

**Check out my next story which will be a Sky/Z one. Cheers to everyone who reviewed specially to Sweetsas who reviewed in every chapter! Thanks Girl!**


End file.
